Running on Empty
by FairELF
Summary: Alex Rider was alone in the world, at the full mercy of those called his guardians. MI6 owned him. My first AR fanfic...please RR!
1. Living the Dream

**Authors note:** Hey guy, this is my first Alex Rider fan fic...please review!!! I'm going to rate this a T, however be warned that there will be some strong language in later chapters! I'm sorry that the first Chapter is so short, but its a prologue so the next chapter will be much longer!!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my storyline. If I owned the characters I would be getting paid for this!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Living the Dream**

Jack sat there terrified and in pain. She couldn't believe what had happened to her, and she hoped that her young charge would never experience this but knew that he probably had. She sat in a blank room, void of anything but herself, the chair she was strapped to and the two-way mirror inserted in the wall in front of her. Her red hair was matted together with blood, and she had long since lost feeling in her hands. Her face was a multitude of colours and she knew that underneath her shirt the contusions would be just as bad. She wondered how long she had been there. It felt like forever. Her tormentor re-entered the room and she fought to hide her fear. She didn't succeed. He man laugh.

"I won't give you what you want." she utter.

"Don't worry, Ms. Starbright. We finally have what we want." Jack froze. _No, _she thought_, they can't have Alex!_ The man moved behind her, and her blood froze as she heard the tell-tale chick or a handgun behind her.

"What are you doing?" she screamed, terrified. "No! Wait!" the man laughed humorously and the light switched off. Her eyes widened with alarm as she took in the face behind the mirror. She didn't even hear the gun go off. Behind the glass, a kid yelled with anger and sadness as his guardian's blood splattered in front of him.

***

Alex Rider sat up in bed with a start, sweat trickling down his back. The sound of the empty house echoed through his head. He sighed and climbed out of his bed, previously knowledge informing him that he would not be able to get back to sleep. He decided to work on his maths. Ever since Jack had died he hadn't been able to sleep for longer than 4 hours, so he had decided to us the time to catch up with his school work. Not that _that_ mattered now anyway, but Jack would've wanted him to be able to do well in his first GCSE modules.

Alex Rider was now alone in the world, at the full mercy of those called his guardians. MI6 owned him.


	2. All in the Past

**Authors Note:** Hey finally finished chapter 2, I tried to make it long to make up for the abysmally short prologue. Thank you to those who have already reviewed this story, but please dont hesitate to re-review, lol! But anyway major angst in this chapter. Apologises if some parts seem unrealistic or out of character, but I'm writing this as a break from revision for my AS's, so it's been hard to keep the flow going...anyway I hope you enjoy...

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters - _they_ belong to a certain Mr. A. Horowitz, I'm afraid... :(, but the story line is mine...all mine...my precious...

_***_

_Alex sat up in bed with a start, sweat trickling down his back. The sound of the empty house echoed through his head. He sighed and climbed out of his bed, previously knowledge informing him that he would not be able to get back to sleep. He decided to work on his maths. Ever since Jack had died he hadn't been able to sleep for longer than 4 hours, so he had decided to us the time to catch up with his school work. Not that that mattered now anyway, but Jack would've wanted him to be able to do well in his first GCSE modules. _

_Alex Rider was now alone in the world, at the full mercy of those called his guardians. MI6 owned him._

***

**Chapter 2**

**All in the Past**

Rumours whipped round the corridors like wild fire, the students passing on the latest hot gossip. Alex Rider was back. Alex Rider, the rumoured drugged up gang member had _deigned_ to come into school after another bout of 'sickness', which everyone thought was either rehab or juvie. Everyone was one the look out, either so that they could keep out of his way, or get in his way. Tom heard the news with a sigh. Maybe he would be able to make peace with Alex now, for the words that still stung after 2 months apart.

"_You know nothing, Tom. Your just a silly kid who thinks its f*cking great to be a spy. Well, let me tell you it isn't. You think that it's all James Bond, and saving the world... it's not. You wouldn't survive in my world, Tom. You think that __maths__ is hard, try being strangely next to a ticking nuclear bomb...try fighting a battle when you know that there is only luck on your side...try living with the fact that you're a murderer and no one trusts you. You couldn't do that, you would break. So shut up on how much you envy me, and how much you want to be a spy. If you were me, you would be dead. So f*cking piss off and leave me alone."_

It wasn't as if he didn't know these things, but Tom just wanted to be Alex to be Alex again. The boy that he could give a friendly pat on the back without the risk of a broken nose. But Alex couldn't see that he had changed since the summer, after Tom's brother had let him that base jumping kit. He didn't like this new Alex who didn't speak unless required to, didn't make a sound if he could help it, whose cold dead eyes could boar into your head so hard that you couldn't look at him again for another 10 minutes. So he tried to bring Alex from out of his shell, but his friend just snapped at him or ignored him. He had unwillingly started to drift away from the boy who had trusted him with his life. He renewed old friendships with the other lads and left Alex to himself, only occasional sticking up for him. He always felt guilty but whenever he tried to talk to his once best friend he got snapped at, and he supposed that Alex always had Jack to confide in, he didn't really need him. It went on for 3 weeks until the argument_._The next day Alex had disappeared again, and Tom hadn't even tried to squash the rumours and protect his 'friend'. And now he was back. Tom wondered for how long.

***

Alex Rider entered his form room for the first time for almost 3 months, 28 pairs of eyes following him to his seat. He ignored them. The teacher frowned at him.

"Welcome back Alex." She said with sarcasm. Alex sighed.

"Good morning, Mrs. Davies." He replied politely.

"So your back then?" she mocked.

"Evidently." was Alex's response. He hated it when people stated the obvious.

"How long are we going to be _graced_ with your presence this time then?" Alex shrugged. Everyone knew that there was something odd about him. Ignoring the school gossip, the teachers had once heard a rumour that he was being abused at home which explained the bruises when he came into school, but it had quickly died out. Alex Rider was fully capable of looking after himself. The trip to Venice had proved that point. Now he was just an odd boy, always absent, who managed to avoid trouble when he blew up the science block.

"Well..." Mrs. Davies continued "...I hope you're planning to stick around this time or else you'll fail all your GCSE's. And we wouldn't want _that_ now, would we?" she said, unable to keep the disdain out of her voice. Once again Alex shrugged. He knew that MI6 wouldn't care if he got crap results. They may even prefer it, after all who would suspect a school drop out of being a spy? He was only in school today because it was what Jack would have wanted. Mrs. Davies started to get annoyed with his unresponsiveness, which she assumed to be rudeness.

Alex sat there under his tutors glare, waiting for her to explode. He could see that it was going to be big, but for once he was, well not surprised but slightly taken aback.

"Alex, wait behind after form please." The class started muttering around him, evidently amused by the fact that the class 'druggy' was in trouble.

20 minutes later, Alex left room 314 with his new timetable and a detention. _So far, so good, _mused Alex, _at least I haven't been shot at...yet._ He walked off to find his first lesson, history, ignoring the looks he was getting from his peer group.

***

Friday afternoon and Alex didn't think he had done that badly. He had attended all his lessons and had managed to avoided interrogation from anyone interested in him, by spending break and lunch in the library, catching up on work. What with his nightly studying as well, Alex had managed to catch up with his French and Spanish, Maths, the 3 sciences and PE, finding these the easiest due to the fact that he was fluent in the languages, he had always been good at maths and science, and he would be dead now if he wasn't good at PE. Now he had the essay subjects to catch up on; English, History, RE and Economics. He was beginning to regret not being there when the students chose their options. He really hated economics and he didn't see the use of it.

After school he jogged over to the school football pitch in the local park. He didn't know what to expect from the team, but he did want to try and fit in again, even though he knew that that would be impossible. He was the first one there, so he started to warm up. He could see their coach walking over, carrying a bag of footballs, the team about 200 meters behind him. Alex was stretching when coach dropped his bag and looked up, finally taking in the boy in front of him. He frowned.

"Hi sir. Sorry I haven't been here for awhile...things happened." Alex started.

The coach nodded but the frown remained. "Where have you been Rider?" he asked not really expecting an adequate response. "You haven't shown up for practice since the end of last year."

"I know sir. I'm sorry. I've been busy." Alex relied quietly.

"I sorry Alex, but that's not acceptable. If you had managed to give me a real reason, or even just some warning, then maybe I would have been able to keep you on the team, but you've become too unreliable." The coach stated, hating himself. The kid was good, really good, but he couldn't stay on the team if he didn't attend practice. "I'm sorry, but as of September you were officially dropped from the team."

Alex's face went blank. He sighed in resignation as if expecting the news.

"That's ok, sir. I couldn't really expect you to hold the place for me if I hadn't turned played for you all year. Maybe if I had turned up to training it would be different but..." the coach was stunned. Alex had just said word for word what he had been thinking, yet in a voice that showed no regret. It was as if he really didn't care that he had been thrown off the team. "...Besides I doubt that _they_" Alex nodded his head at the team "would want to train with a druggy like me." He said with a small smile. "Thanks for all you've done coach. I'll see you around I suppose." And Alex walked off without another word, leaving behind a bewildered football trainer.

***

At home Alex kicked a chair in anger. The object immediately collapsed, in essence calming him down. Now he had another thing to do. He got out the DIY kit that was kept in the cupboard beneath the stairs and set it out in the kitchen and set to work fixing the chair. It was a welcomed distraction from all the work and memories that had been piled on him that week.

He was reattaching the back when the doorbell rang. Sighing in annoyance, Alex stood, already knowing who was at the door. He opened it and allowed the man to enter.

"Mr. Crawley."

"Alex." They walked into the kitchen and John Crawley raised his eyebrows at the broken chair on the floor, but refrained from comment. He sat down on one of the remaining chairs, Alex stayed standing, knowing that this wouldn't take long. "So, Alex. How are you?"

"I'm fine. The fridge is full. Yes, I am eating. No, I'm not doing ok at school, but I'll catch up quickly." Alex quickly rattled off, knowing the questions he was going to be asked. It happened every once in a while, MI6 remembered that he was legally a child and so sent someone into check up on him, and to remind him that he wasn't free of the clutches. "How's Ben?"

"Agent Daniels is still away active at the moment. As far as I know he's ok."

Alex nodded, wishing that Ben was the one here to question him. He felt that he could trust Fox, well at least more than he could trust Crawley, or for that fact anyone else for MI6, barring Smithers of course.

"Ok. Well you can leave now. I'm fine." Crawley raised his eyebrows at the obvious dismissal, not quite believing the last statement, but slowly stood again.

"Well if you're sure Alex, I'll be going then." Alex nodded again and walked him to the door not trusting the spook to really leave the house without an escort.

***

Monday rolled around again and Alex found himself actually early for school that day. He stood in the 'playground', which was being used as a tarmac football pitch, and wondered what to do. He didn't have any friends to go and talk to and they weren't allowed inside the school for another 10 minutes. He didn't think that he would be permitted to join in with the footy. He sighed and sat down on a nearby bench, pulling out his Economics textbook as he did so. He had managed to catch up with English and RE over the weekend, just leaving him with History and Economics left, and he knew which one he was going to find the hardest. He started with Demand and Supply diagrams, the base of all economics, and was thankful of his good memory - 20 minutes of reading and he would have the knowledge, even if he didn't have the understanding. Unfortunately he only got 5 minutes done before;

"Oi! Druggy!" Alex looked up and saw James Thompson and crew heading his way. _O great! Just what I need – a group of kids who think that they're hard._ Alex thought and slowly shut his book and stood up.

"What?" he asked as civilly as he could.

"Look at him. He thinks he's hard." James taunted and the others laughed. Around them a crowd started to gather.

"What do you want James?" Alex asked resignedly.

"O look. The druggies not scared. What you think you're gonna be protect by your _gang_? I don't see them here, do you? It's just you and me Rider." Alex sighed, not wanting a fight, but knowing how this was going to end.

"Leave it Thompson." He said trying to leave, but the circle of excited school children prevented him waiting for the fight to begin. Alex turned round, trying to find an exit but to no avail. Then his sixth sense kicked him, and he felt the punch that was flying towards him. Quickly he turned and blocked but refrained from retaliating. No matter how annoying James was, he didn't want to hurt him. James who had not expected the block, need time to rebalance himself again before he sent a kick towards Alex's diaphragm which Alex successful stopped with a lazy block.

By now the crowd was so hyped up that they didn't even hear the school bell go, signalling the start of school. Again James needed time to get his balance, and Alex was quite happy to give it. He had been in enough fights to know that, apart from geek-beating, James had no real experience in combat. Again James attacked and Alex blocked but refrained from striking.

The crowd, instead of getting bored, like Alex had hoped, were starting to become more involve, egging it on, oblivious to the group to teachers who had just left the building. James, once again attacked and Alex finally gave in to his instincts and hit back. Despite the fact he pulled it, the force of his punch stunned James into unconsciousness.

It was at that moment the teachers decided to arrive, just in time to witness the punch.

"Alex Rider! Just what do you think you're doing?" The crowd quickly scattered, aware that if they were caught they would get into trouble, form suddenly seeming a good idea. Alex stepped out of his stance to face the angry head teacher.

"Fighting sir."

"_Really_ Rider? I couldn't have guessed. Why?"

"I suppose Mr. Thompson just doesn't like economics, and wanted to warn me sir." He replied then added meditatively; "I disagree though." Alex looked at Henry Bray, and witnessed as his face gradually turned deep purple.

"Rider come with me. Can you" asked Mr Bray turning to two of the teachers behind him "sort out Mr Thompson please, and then send him to my office as well. Thank you." Then he looked at Alex meaningfully and turned around, walking towards the block which held his office. Alex followed, leaving the still comatose boy behind him.

***

5 minutes later Alex and Mr Bray were sat at their respective place inside of the office. Alex waited for Mr. Bray to start.

"So what was that about Alex?" he began.

"I don't know sir. James must just have a problem with me." Alex stated, stone faced.

"Is that why you started the fight?"

"But sir, I didn't start it. I..." Alex began but was interrupted.

"Yeah, that's why Mr. Thompson was out old, supporting what looked to be a promising black eye, when I arrived, whilst you remain unblemished." Mr. Bray muttered sarcastically.

"Yes, but I..." Alex tried again.

"No buts, Alex. I've rang your guardian, and they're on their way in. I won't accept this behaviour Alex. You should know that. You've been in trouble before for fighting I see."

"Yes sir. But that wasn't my fault either!" Alex said earnestly, knowing where this conversation was going.

"So, you still claim that you didn't start that fight either?" Bray fished.

"Yes sir." came Alex's reply.

"And now, your absent from school more often then you attend, and every time you return, your covered in cuts and bruises. Why?" Mr. Bray infuriation was increasing.

"I get into a lot of fights sir." muttered Alex, aware that he was digging himself a hole.

"And why is that?"

"I guess people just don't like me." Alex mumbled, knowing there was no way back now. A knock on the door came as a welcome interruption. Alex sat there wondering who MI6 had sent. The door opened and;

"Hello, Mr. Crawley." said Alex. Mr. Crawley nodded at Alex and turned Mr. Bray, who was trying to hide his surprise at Alex's formal greeting.

"Mr. Bray?" Crawley asked, snapping Mr. Bray out of his astonishment.

"Ah, yes. You must be Mr. Crawley. Have a seat. May I ask what happened to Ms. Starbright?" he inquired. Crawley sat and raised his eyebrows at Alex before answering, surprised that the school had not been made aware of Alex's change in status. But then again, this was Rider and the teenager was well known for his secrecy within the Bank.

"She had an accident..." _Yeah_, thought Alex irately,_ she accidently got in the path of a bullet, which proceeded to blow her brains out._ "...hit and run a few weeks ago... she was hit as she crossed the street..."

Mr. Bray sat there; once again stunned at the entity that was Alex Rider.

"I sorry for your loss, Alex" he said, trying to put meaning behind the words, although he had never actually met Jack. Alex just stared at him coldly.

"Well, erm..." Mr. Bray tried to carry on, awkwardness muddling up his thoughts, "Well, Mr. Crawley, I asked you here today to talk to you about Alex." Crawley nodded; Alex resisted rolling his eyes at the blatancy of the remark. "You see, he's missed 65% of his schooling last year, and 1 month so far of this year...the welfare officers are not happy, but whenever we try to bring him in for a meeting he's 'ill'..." Crawley looked at Alex, raising his eyebrows, trying to act the pact of a concerned, possibly angry guardian. He wasn't a very good actor Alex mused. Bray continued "...and his attendance along with the fighting...I'm sorry but we can't keep him at this school anymore." He said with a rush as if waiting for Alex to start mouthing off at him, as if he expected Crawley to rant and rave at him, trying to make him keep Alex. Nothing happened. The strange boy in front of him looked resigned to his fate. Crawley slowly nodded in agreement.

"Maybe it's for the best...take Alex away from the bad memories...giving him a fresh start..." Crawley hedged slowly, trying to avoid Alex's cold stare. "...yes..." Crawley nodded once more and stood up. "Would you be able to send the details forward to this address?" he asked as he handed over a sheet of paper, "It's where I work, and I wouldn't want any files going missing." He continued looking at Alex. Mr. Bray saw the look and nodded, perceiving it to mean that Crawley didn't expect to see the files with Alex around to intercept their passage.

Mr. Bray stood up and shook hands with the plain man in front of him. He turned to Alex.

"Look Alex, you're a bright kid and I won't pretend otherwise. If you try hard you could do anything so don't let those brains go to waste. At the beginning of last year you were one of our top students, and I know that your uncles death was tough on you and it must be hard now after what happen to Miss Starbright, and I won't pretend that I know what you're going through, but don't give up on yourself. A change of schools will give you a new start, don't blow it. " He said to the silent teen, who gave him a twisted half-smile which didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes, Sir." Alex said callously, with an undertone of sarcasm. "Goodbye, Sir."

"Goodbye, Alex, Mr. Crawley." Bray responded, choosing to stay standing until the office door swung shut after the pair. He sat down with a sigh, worried about the boy he had just expelled, but knowing that there was nothing he could do to change the situation. Life at Brooklands would have to move on without the mystery that was Alex Rider.

***

Alex and Mr. Crawley walked out to the car in silence, both deep in thought. Alex was contemplating over the last thing that he didn't associate with MI6, and the unkind world it created, and how it had been removed from his life. Mr. Crawley was wondering what to tell Alex about what was going to happen to him now. Mr. Blunt had known of course that Alex was going to be expelled, had probably helped the process along as well. He had organised Alex's future accordingly, which, even Mr. Crawley could see, wasn't going to be easy for anyone, let alone a 14 year old child, who had just lost his whole life.

They climbed into the car, and Crawley turned to his stone-faced passenger. "We just need to take a quick trip to The Bank... There are some people there who want to talk to you about your account..."

Alex nodded in resignation once more and look out of the window, saying a silent last goodbye to his past life, knowing that whatever was to come, he would never be that normal teenager he had been when he had first started attending this school. It was time for him to grow up, and leave his childhood behind.

* * *


	3. Cub

**Authors Note:** Hey guys sorry it's been so long...I'm in the middle of my exams... :( thank you for all the reviews guys...I will try to put the next chapter up today as well. I'm not proud of this chapter...it's a linking chapter that I had to make but I don't like it... but anyway heres the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the order of the words, mores the pity...

* * *

**Cub**

***

_They climbed into the car, and Crawley turned to his stone-faced passenger. "We just need to take a quick trip to The Bank... There are some people there who want to talk to you about your account..."_

_Alex nodded in resignation once more and look out of the window, saying a silent last goodbye to his past life, knowing that whatever was to come, he would never be that normal teenager he had been when he had first started attending this school. It was time for him to grow up, and leave his childhood behind._

_***_

They entered the room on the sixteenth floor in silence, the grey man behind the desk ignoring them. A quiet rustling from beside the door drew Crawley's notice, making him realise that Mrs. Jones was present in the meeting; he nodded at her and left. Alex didn't react, he already knew that Tulip Jones was in attendance and would be sucking on an ever-present mint. He sat on one of the vacant chairs and waited for Alan to look up from the file he was reading.

"Ah, Alex" Blunt started, finally looking up. Alex stared coldly at him and Blunt had to hold back a shudder at horrors portrayed by them. "Right. We received a message from Brookland, this morning, informing us that you were on your, now I understand that you have 'used up' that last chance. Justifiably, with no school or guardian, we do not feel that you can remain in your house in Chelsea. We are willing to give you a choice, however, once you've decided you will get no second chance." Alex stayed silent, knowing, from experience, that he wouldn't like either option.

"So you can choose. We can either send you back to Brecon Beacons, for further training, or the Saint Elizabeth Institute in Sourbridge still has an opening. Your choice."

_Like I thought...no choice._ Alex thought, Blunt had him cornered, yet again. "Brecon Beacons, sir." Alex riposte in a dead voice.

"OK. Well, this now presents us with the ideal opportunity to make you untraceable. This means that any enemies you make, Scorpia for example, will be unable to find you. Of course we'll have to sell your house, so I recommend that you return the tonight and pack you what you want to take with you. You'll leave in the morning." Alex nodded and stood up, recognising the dismissal, poker face firmly on. He turned and nodded once at Mrs. Jones before exiting. Mrs. Jones had to suppress a gasp as she looked into emotionless mask that had plastered itself onto the face of their youngest spy. She could see that their lethal weapon was shutting down.

***

When Alex arrived home, his attention was immediately drawn to the letter and small box on the table. He walked over to it, and after a cautious examination opened the letter.

'_Alex, my dear boy'_ it read '_Smithers here. I heard that you're in a little pickle and jam and thought that you would appreciate this little gift. It was given to me years ago, by some friends of mine, but I think that you'll appreciate it more. Sorry old boy, no gadgets this time, someone's noticed an unusual discrepancy in the number of gadgets assigned and the amount of money spent to produce them...oops. Well anyway...wishing you all the best, don't forget to keep in touch, your pal,_

_Smithers_

Alex placed the letter down and picked up the package. He opened it and pulled out the contents. Smithers gift brought unshed tears to his eyes. Inside a gold photo frame was a 6 by 8'' photograph of a family, two handsome young men and a beautiful petite women, all with radiant smiles on their faces as they looked down at the giggling baby in their arms, the moment captured on camera, an everlasting memory of happier times. Carefully Alex turned the frame over and removed the back panel. Scrawled on the back, in Smithers familiar writing was; _John, Ian and Helen Rider with John's son Alex. Taken 5th May 1990._ Alex replaced the panel and flipped the frame again, allowing a tear to fall, at the first image he had seen of his united family. It had been taken 2 weeks before the family broke up forever, 2 weeks before their best friend had betrayed, and sent them on a one way flight. Alex placed to frame onto the kitchen sideboard and quietly left the room, knowing how much Smithers had given up in giving him the snapshot of his old friends, Alex's family.

Slowly Alex started to pack his things, knowing that anything he left behind would be destroyed. 3 hours later Alex had all but finished, barring the photo of his family which was in his hands. His case sat in the hallway, full to the brim with memories; letters from Ian and Jack, important solely because they had written the and they were about him, Jacks old perfume, any photographs he could find of his friends and family, all packed neatly into 2 envelopes, the various 'gifts' and 'toys' from Smithers that he had collected over the past year, his primary school year book, and the two home videos Jack and Ian had filmed years ago, when Alex was still a 'child'. The rest of the space consisted of: 1 wash bag, 1 pair of Jeans, 2 plain t-shirts, 1 long-sleeved top, and his pyjama bottoms.

Alex lay on his bed and gazed at his latest gift, wishing he could return to the time when his family had been alive. He made a mental note to thank Smithers when he next saw him and slowly he allowed sleep to pull him down, knowing that this would be the last time he slept in this house.

***

Alex sat there, watching the road run away from him; dragging him away from all the support he had ever been given. Gripping onto the canvas draped bar above him, he tightened his hold on his bag and waited for his world to collapse around him. _No, _he thought,_ I don't have to wait any longer. I have already died._ He shut his eyes and as usual he saw Jacks face, taunt with pain, and her blood as it hit the glass. He had acknowledged that her death was his fault weeks ago. She had been pulled unwillingly into his world and had been unable to survive, and it was now up to him to carry on and to make sure that there was no-one else left that could be hurt by him and by what he was. He sighed, the only outward expression of the desolation and weariness of his soul, and opened his eyes once more to say a final goodbye to his past.

***

Inside the darkened room, a familiar figure was pacing up and down.

"Cub!" What the _hell_ are you doing back here?" it barked.

Alex looked at his old sergeant nonchalantly and shrugged. "Guess _they_ thought that I needed babysitting, Sir."

The sergeant screamed at him. "Stand to attention when you are talking to me Cub! I will not be spoken to like that. Do not expect us to go easy on you this time. Your _guardians_ have informed us that you need no leniency in your training; so do not expect to be mollycoddled while you are here. Exactly how long will you be staying here this time?"

Alex looked empty-eyed back at him and steadily stated "About the next 3-4 years, _Sir!"_

The sergeant exploded, forcing Alex to hide the quick curl of his lips. "3-4 _WHAT?_ Why the _hell_ are you going to be here for that long? What did you do to piss MI6 off? Why can't you live somewhere else? What about your _education_? How do they expect me to train you constantly for that long? How the hell do they expect you to fit in?"

"Years, sir. Because I have nowhere else for them to put me, sir. Watched my carer be tortured and murdered, sir. No one was willing to take me in, sir. I was expelled, sir. I don't know, sir. I don't expect they care, sir." Alex rapidly fired back seemingly indifferent, to the older man's rant.

"Who exactly are you Cub?"

"I'm a ghost, sir. I don't exist."

The man in front of him paled visible. "What do you mean, you don't exist?"

"No paperwork and no one left to wonder about me. Which I suppose is a good thing sir."

"Why?"

"No one left for me to hurt sir. No one left to die because of me." The sergeant looked at him; shock that such a young person could have that outlook on his life. "So where am I staying?"

"Same barracks as last time. Your unit are away at the moment. They won't be back until Monday for one of their mandatory 10 day training exercises, so you'll have a week being tacked on to a different unit. When they leave, you'll float around the other units. Here's your timetable. You'll have one night of night manoeuvres a week and you'll have every other Sunday off. Any spare time can be used as you please."

"Yes, Sir."

"Dismissed."

As Alex left the hut he looked at the sheet of paper in his hand. It read:

Timetable: Cub

**Monday**

0530 Wake Up

0545 Black Forest Run

0630 Breakfast

0700 English

History

1100 Shooting Range

1300 Obstacle Course

1500 Self Defence

1630 French

1730 Interrogation Techniques

1830 Dinner

1900 Killing House

2200 First Aid

2300 Homework

2330 Bed

Tuesday

0530 Wake Up

0545 2km Swim

0630 Breakfast

0700 Politics

Economics

1100 First Aid

1300 Obstacle Course

1500 Interrogation Techniques

1630 French

1730 Self Defence

1830 Dinner

1900 Homework

2100 Shooting Range

2230 Survival Training

0000 Bed

**Wednesday**

0530 Wake Up

0545 Riverside Run

0630 Breakfast

0700 Biology

Chemistry

Physics

1100 Shooting Range

1300 Mission Scenarios

1500 Homework

1630 First Aid

1730 Interrogation Techniques

1830 Obstacle Course

1900 Dinner

2200 German

2300 Self Defence

2330 Bed

**Thursday**

0530 Wake Up

0545 Shooting Range

0630 Breakfast

0700 IT

Maths

1100 Orienteering

1300 Obstacle Course

1500 Self Defence

1630 German

1730 Interrogation Techniques

1830 Dinner

1900 Survival Training

2200 First Aid

2300 Homework

2330 Bed

**Friday**

0530 Wake Up

0545 Obstacle Course

0630 Breakfast

0700 Self Defence

0830 Shooting Range

1100 Geography

R.S.

1530 Spanish

1630 Interrogation Techniques

1730 Dinner

1800 Survival Training

1900 First Aid

2000 Night Exercise

2330 Bed

**Saturday**

0530 Wake Up

0545 Devils Hill Run

0630 Breakfast

0700 Homework

1100 Shooting Range

1300 Obstacle Course

1500 Self Defence

1630 Spanish

1730 Interrogation Techniques

1830 Dinner

1900 Survival Training

2200 First Aid

2300 Homework

2330 Bed

**Sunday**

0530 Wake Up

0545 Breakfast

0630 Base Jumping/Parachuting/Diving/Driving

1830 Dinner

1900 Homework

2330 Bed

Alex hid a groan at the sight of his timetable and his bleak future. He wasn't looking forward to the morning. He suspected that he was in for the same warm welcoming, from the new recruits, that he had received the last time he had made an appearance at the SAS camp...he wasn't to be disappointed.


	4. A Bit of Respect

**Authors Note:** Hey as promised heres the next chappie...sorry it's quite short...a special thanks to flyingdutchman08, Alo Amicus and talking-and-walking-thesaurous...don't worry Alo Amicus language issues will be developed at a later date (well in later chapters anyway!)...sorry flyingdutchman08 no K-unit for another few chaps...o well....hope you enjoy this chapter...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the charaters, yada, yada...

* * *

**A Bit of Respect**

***

_Alex hid a groan at the sight of his timetable and his bleak future. He wasn't looking forward to the morning. He suspected that he was in for the same warm welcoming, from the new recruits, that he had received the last time he had made an appearance at the SAS camp...he wasn't to be disappointed._

***

0530 came around much too quickly if you asked Alex. Waking up in the lonely barrack, Alex knew what to expect. At 0545 a 4-mile run over Devil's Hill, with his tag unit. Knowing his luck he would be paired with Hawk, the weapons expert he had met in the dining hall the previous night and who was part of the tag unit he had been allocated to, for the next week. Hawk had definitely taken a dislike to Alex, but then the whole camp had and D-unit was no exception. Alex sighed as he sat up and got ready, getting to the RV point 5 minutes early. He approached the unit and started to warm up, in a silence that he was now accustomed to. They didn't hear his approach, and so continued with their whispered argument.

"_But why does he have to come with us?_"

"_Because the sergeant said so."_

"_But he'll only slow us all down."_

"_Not if Hawk is the only one running with him."_

"_Why does it have to be me?"_

"_Because you'll be the most successful at breaking him, then he'll leave us alone."_

"_But…"_

Alex listened in silence, waiting until 0545 on the dot. Then he gave a little cough. The whole of D-unit jumped.

"So you coming Hawk?" he asked in a toneless voice. The unit jumped again and started to wonder how long Cub had been there. Alex nodded at Hawk and started to jog. The unit quickly caught up with him due to the fact that they were at least 4'' taller than him. Leopard, Pig and Badger quickly ran on ahead, whilst Hawk grudgingly slowed down his pace to match Cub. And so the 'torture' began.

"So…" began Hawk as if uncertain of how to begin.

"So." came Alex's reply.

"Where's your _Mummy, _Cub?" he said with venom.

"Dead."

Hawk stopped dead. "What? What about your dad? Grandparents? Family?"

"Dead." Alex replied as he carried on running, and Hawk started again.

"But who looks after you?" inquired Hawk.

"Classified."

A quick glance over to Hawk, and Alex could swear that he could see the cogs turning in the mans head as he turned this information over and over in his head. Then; "You mean that you are actually _owned_ by MI6?"

"I suppose." said Alex with a shrug.

"S*it." All plan of torturing the kid left Hawks head and the latest revelation. As they ran forward Hawk continued to turn the knowledge over in his mind and stopped looking where he was going. Alex took the lead along a narrower path, carefully avoiding the ditches and roots in his way. Hawk was not so observant. Suddenly Alex heard a yell of pain. Automatically, he turned around and crouched into a defensive position. Then he saw Hawk on the ground, clutching at his ankle, which was obviously dislocated. Alex sighed, and walked back to Hawk taking in the man's pale, clammy complexion. He knelt down beside the man and asked to see the foot. Hawk glared at him. "Like you would know what to do." Alex gave up trying to gain the mans trust, aware that the dislocation may be cutting off the valuable blood supply to his foot, which meant that unless is got reset soon Hawk could lose it. The man was desperately trying to hide his pain. Alex sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Hawk."

"For what?"

Alex leaned over and quickly knocked him out, catching him before he fell back and hit his head. He removed his jacket and placed it over Hawk. Going down to the offending ankle, Alex quickly removed the boot and sock covering it and felt for a pulse. As he expect, there was none. He quick manoeuvred himself into the correct position; actually thanking Scorpia for something they had taught him. As quickly as he could he manipulated the ankle, relocated it, and felt for a pulse. It was there. Good.

Keeping an eye on Hawk, Alex searched the area, looking for something to splint the ankle with and found some strong sticks and a flat piece of bark. Returning to Hawk with his finds Alex took off his t-shirt, thankful that he had put both on that morning. He carefully tore the shirt into strips and started to bandage the limb, splinting it into place. He sat back and checked his work.

Hawk groaned, and Alex realised he was coming around. He waited for him to regain his awareness and then checked for nerve damage. The foot was fine. Hawk was lying there wondering who exactly Cub was when Alex asked him what he wanted to do. Hawk thought that he would be able to limp back to base, but Alex disagreed. Hawk sat up, allowing Alex's jacket to fall to the ground, and immediately went pale and clammy. _Oh great, _thought Alex, _now I've got to deal with shock as well!_ He roughly pushed Hawk back down, and considered his options. He could a) leave Hawk to the elements whilst he went to get help, or b) he could carry Hawk back to base. Alex knew that b was the smartest option, but he knew that Hawk would not enjoy, nor appreciate, having to be carried by a teenager. But hell, they were stuck in the middle of a forest, 2 miles from camp. It was his decision. He picked up his jacket and held it out to Hawk instructed to put it on, and do it up. Hawk did so, grudgingly.

"I'm sorry, Hawk. It's the only way to get you safe." Alex said in a dead pan voice. Hawk looked at him, fear in his eyes, not knowing what Cub was going to do. Without warning, Alex smashed his thumb into the pressure point behind Hawks ear, and caught him, once again, as he fell unconscious.

He stood up knowing that the only way he would be able to carry Hawk was in a fireman's lift, which was possibly the worst position for someone suffering shock to be in. He would have to be fast. Really fast. He hefted the dead wait over his shoulder and sprinted down the path, careful to keep Hawk as still as he could. As he ran, Alex realised another problem. If the truth came out, Hawks would be binned. The SAS have no time for those who don't look where they're going. Not that he especially liked Hawk, but he knew that if Hawk left, the other soldiers would blame him, and treat him worse. He did not consider how pissed they would be if they thought he had potentially permanently injured one of them. He had to think up a reason behind the accident, and gradually a plan evolved in his head.


	5. Protecting

**Authors Note:**Wow, a PB...3 chapters in one day...don't get your hopes up though, next chapter is another linking one, so it could be _ages_ till it's finished, though of course I'm on half term at the moment so I only have to fit writing it around revision, training and work...anyway I hope you like...

**Disclaimer:** It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine!It's not mine! (Do you get the message???)**

* * *

**

**Protecting**

***

_He stood up, knowing that the only way he would be able to carry Hawk was in a fireman's lift, which was possibly the worst position for someone suffering shock to be in. He would have to be fast. Really fast. He hefted the dead wait over his shoulder and sprinted down the path, careful to keep Hawk as still as he could. As he ran, Alex realised another problem. If the truth came out, Hawks would be binned. The SAS have no time for those who don't look where they're going. Not that he especially like Hawk, but he knew that if Hawk left, the other soldiers would blame him, and treat him worse. He did not consider how pissed they would be if they thought he had potentially permanently injured one of them. He had to think up an excuse, and gradually a plan evolved in his head._

***

15 minutes later, Alex staggered toward the infirmary. The dead weight on his shoulder seemed to have doubled in weight, since he had started. Alex had not enjoyed that run. His legs and back felt like they were on fire. It was a good thing that he had kept fit, or he would have collapsed a mile back but Alex had been determined to get back and provide Hawk with the correct medical assistance.

He rushed in through the doors, ignoring the startled looks being sent his way. He slowed to a walk and found a doctor, Hawk still on his shoulder. One look at Alex and the doctor immediately brought over a gurney, helping Alex lay the unconscious man down. Alex stretching out and told him Hawks' problems, surprising the doctor when he told him that he had relocated the ankle. Alex told him his suspicion of shock and excused himself. He walked off to find the sergeant, running over his story, leaving an amazed pack of medics behind him.

***

In the sergeant's office, Cub stood to attention as the sergeant yelled.

"Where the _hell_ have you been? Why are you so late getting back? Where is Hawk?"

"We were running sir, and Hawk was really annoying me, so I decided to trip him over. Unfortunately he dislocated his ankle as he fell. I tried to work out what to do, but his yells were irritating my thoughts so I knocked him out and carried him to the infirmary, sir."

"You…you _what?!_"

"I dislocated Hawks ankle, then knocked him out sir." Alex lied.

The sergeant was still reeling from this information, when he looked at Cub. The boy just stood there, unmoved by his yelling. For some reason, the sergeant didn't believe this story.

"Cub. Tell me the truth!" he ordered.

"That is the truth, sir." Replied Alex, looking his sergeant in the eye.

"Fine. Kitchen duty for a week, and I expect you to apologise to Hawk when comes rounds." The sergeant broke eye contact first.

"Yes sir." Personally Alex didn't think that this was a very hard punishment. It would also enable him to tell Hawk his story.

He walked out of the office, and felt angry and hostile eyes on his back as the soldiers stopped what they were doing to stare at him, and return to the infirmary.

***

He re-entered the building he had left just 1 hour before. Now the hostility from outside turned to amazement. Obviously, news at what he had done had travelled around the building fast. He found the doctor he had spoken to early and asked where Hawk was. The doctor looked at him, admiration in his eyes, and guided him to room 3. Outside the door he spoke.

"You know we know that you knocked him out, don't you?" The doctor question was more of a statement.

"Yes."

"Twice."

"Yes."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because he was annoying me." Alex replied honestly. Hawk trying to play the big man _had_ annoyed him, but he knew that the doctor would think that it was just teenagery-ness that had made him carry out the action.

"You also relocated, and splinted his ankle."

"Yes."

"You did it really well."

"I know." The medic was shock at the reply. There was no arrogance in the voice, just blankness.

"Where did you learn? Who taught you?" he inquired.

"Classified." Alex stated in the tone of voice that informed the doc that the discussion was over.

"Well anyway, Hawk will be really pleased to see you…you saved his foot. He'll thank you I'm sure."

"I doubt that he will see it that way." The doctor looked at him, but Alex didn't enlighten him. Alex walked into number 3, leaving the doctor in the doorway. Alex shut the door, and Hawk looked up as Alex walked over to him and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Hawk." Alex was the first to break the silence that stretched in between them.

"Cub." Hawk replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Hawk, I would like to apologise for what I did today…" Alex started.

"But…" Hawk interrupted not knowing where this was going. The man already knew what Alex had done. He was the only one, save Alex, who really knew what had happened. The knowledge that he would likely be binned for carelessness had played heavily on his mind when he had finally re-awoken, sending into a depression, and preventing him from telling his story.

"No Hawk. I know that you must be angry with me…" _What?_ thought Hawk "…for tripping you up. I'm sorry. I have informed the sergeant of what I did and why I did it. I don't want you to worry. I won't be attached to you unit again…" which was true, Alex had been informed by the sergeant that Mrs Jones was coming to see him tomorrow, more than likely, to give him an assignment. "…but I'm sure you'll see me around." Alex said with darkness underlining this last statement.

Hawk looked shocked. "But kid…"

"I'm sorry, Hawk. Goodbye." Alex said sharply and he turned and exited the room swiftly, leaving behind a confused Hawk.

***

Hawk lay there trying to work out what had just happened. He lay in silence, trying to figure it out until Badger, D-units medic, came in to check out his teammate. Hawk was shocked to see how angry his friend was.

"Well at least the _brat_ managed to undo his bad work. I'm going to f*cking kill him. He doesn't like you so he thinks that it's ok to dislocate your ankle. He doesn't even care that you could have lost your foot, or about the amount of damage he could have done by knocking you out _twice!_ Why doesn't the sergeant kick him out?" cried the enraged medic. This confused Hawk even more.

"What are you talking about Badger?" he asked.

"_Cub!_" Badger spat out.

"But that's not what happened." Hawk said with a frown.

Badger froze and turned to look at Hawk. "What? What happen then?"

" Well, we were running, and I was trying to 'break' him. Some of his answers really confused me, so I wasn't looking where I was going. I was too concerned with trying to get Cub chucked out of training I suppose. I put my foot down what I assume to be a rabbit hole. I yelled and grabbed at my ankle as I fell to the ground. I saw Cub freeze, and then quickly turn around as if afraid of an ambush. He asked to look at my leg but I wouldn't let him, he apologised and the next thing I know I'm waking up, with a splint on my ankle and Cub checking the nerves in my foot. He asked me what I wanted to do. I said that I could walk back to camp. I mean, I knew that it was only a couple of miles. I sat up but felt really dizzy. Cub pushed me down again and instructed me to put his jacket on and he apologised again. Then I wake up in here, with doctors telling me that Cub had done a good job at relocating my ankle. Next thing Cub's standing where you are now, apologising yet again, now saying he tripped me up, even when I know that he was at least 10 feet in front of me. Then you come in ranting about killing Cub. Why?"

"What! The sergeant told us that Cub had admitted to tripping you up because you were 'annoying him' then knocking you out because you were an 'irritation'. You mean to say he's lying? Why would he do that?"

Hawk finally figured out what Cub had done. "Yes, he's lying. He's making sure that I don't get binned." He said in awe. "I mean he knows that he can't be thrown out so he's trying to protect me as well."

"What do you mean that Cub can't be thrown out?"

"Well…" Hawk hesitated, wondering if it would be ok to repeat what Cub had told him. He decided he could. "…Cub kind of _belongs _to the government. I think MI6 are his legal guardians. While he was here earlier, he hinted that he would be around for awhile…"

"What?! You mean he's stuck here until his old enough to look after himself? And I assume there's no one to look out for him too. S*it! I feel sorry for the kid."

"Yeah I know. But I wouldn't let him know that, the kids sharp enough to cut himself and I don't think he'll take to your pity very well. He may actually dislocate your ankle on purpose." Hawk tried to joke, but it fell on deaf ears.

"The whole camps against him now, you know. They're pretty pissed that he injured you and are all ignoring the good things he actually did, like carrying you back here at full sprint, the _whole_ two miles! They're all out to get him now. I'll have to talk to them and tell them the truth" Badger worried. He felt guilty now that he had heard the true story. Badger quickly left Hawk, hoping against hope that he would be able to clear Cub before anything bad happened.

Unfortunately, Badger was too late. As he left the infirmary Cub was backing up against a wall, Units A, L and Pig, cornering him so he had nowhere else to go. Alex Rider was stuck. 10 of Britain's elite fighting force started to lay into him.


	6. Fight Among Other Things

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long, my laptop broke :( but he's finally better....I've finished all my exams so I should be able to update within the next few days...Thank you SO much for all the review and favourities...hope you like the chappy although it's a bit short...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the order of the words...

* * *

**Fights Among Other Things**

***

"_The whole camps against him now, you know. They're pretty pissed that he injured you and are all ignoring the good things he actually did, like carrying you back here at full sprint, the __whole__ two miles! They're all out to get him now. I'll have to talk to them and tell them the truth" Badger worried. He felt guilty now that he had heard the true story. Badger quickly left Hawk, hoping against hope that he would be able to clear Cub before anything bad happened._

_Unfortunately, Badger was too late. As he left the infirmary Cub was backing up against a wall, Units A, L and Pig, cornering him so he had nowhere else to go. Alex Rider was stuck. 10 of Britain's elite fighting force started to lay into him._

***

Slowly Alex backed towards the nearest wall, putting his guard up, his mind immediately assessing the situation. He could easily tell who the strongest fighters were, Wasp and Hare who looked to be of brown to black belt ability, and he knew that if he wanted to 'win' this fight they were the one he needed to take out first. He noted, with confusion, that most of the soldier had a strange look of reluctance and uncertainty painted on their faces. Slowly the men in front of him formed a half circle, Pig being the only one with satisfaction in his step.

"Where do you think you're going, you piece of s*ite?" Pig asked in his Geordie accent, hatred dripping from each syllable, obviously thinking that Alex was trying to escape.

"Nowhere." Alex replied in monotone, finally reaching the wall.

"You think that if you go crying to _mummy,_ the big, bad men won't hurt you? Hmmm? You think that if you run to the Sarg he'll protect you? Cause he won't. He's as disgusted with what you did to Hawk as we are." Pig continued.

"But I..." Alex tried to defend himself. At least he now knew what their problem was with him.

"We don't care for your excuses _little boy_. You know what? You're _really annoying_ us." he stated coldly.

"But..." At least he saw the first fist that came flying towards him Alex mused. Pig had attacked first, as Alex had suspected he might, with a _gyaku-zuki, _a reverse punch, which had it connected, would have seriously winded Alex. Alex quickly blocked and retaliated with an _oyayubi-ken,_ a knuckle to the temple, which quickly knocked his attacker out. Trying to make sure that Pig would be ok, Alex missed the next fist that was flying towards him until it was too late. It connected with his chin and sent him flying backwards into the wall. _Strange, _he thought, _that kick had been pulled. Why would a bunch of soldier with the intention to hurt me pull their strikes?_ Blinking the black spots out of his eyes, he quickly brought up his guard again, as Wasp, Hare and Frog reluctantly united in the next attack. Alex ducked and blocked as quickly as he could; only striking with blows to pressure points to slow the attacks down. He didn't feel the blows that evaded his blocks. 5 minutes later and both sides were tiring and Alex knew that he would have to take them out soon...he still had 6 more men left to fight. 30 seconds later, and Frog and Hare were down, leaving Alex able to concentrate on taking out Wasp. He noted a slight uncertain shifting in the group as he finally managed to knock Bear out. Unconsciously he turned, guard still raised, to face the other fighters, and started to mentally assess them. He could tell that, although SAS, they were inexperienced with 'real' unarmed combat. Then he saw their faces. Each of the remaining soldiers had a scared, uneasy look on their face. None of them were prepared to fight him. He dropped his guard, scanned the scene around him and snapped, "_What the hell was that about?_"

***

_9 Hours Earlier_

_A and L units stood to attention in front of the sergeant's desk._

"_Men, you have a new 'assignment'" the man said with obvious distaste. The men in front of him shifted uncomfortably. "MI6 wants you to test one of their agents, in a surprise attack tonight. They want to see how he responds and how quickly he reacts..." the sergeant paused._

"_Who's the agent, sir?" Wasp asked cautiously. It was evident that the sergeant disliked the orders, which was making the man weary._

"_Cub." The sergeant answered. The response was immediate. For the first time ever, the nine soldiers back mouthed their assignment, to their superior. Phrases such as "You cannot be serious...", "But sir..." and "But he's only a Kid..."drifted through the angry men. I mean, yes they found him annoying, but they didn't want to hurt him. He was only a child._

_Eventually the sergeant roared "SHUT UP!!!" and silence immediately reigned. "Those are your orders. MI6 has asked that you don't pull your attack. I suggest that you follow those orders or you WILL. BE. BINNED. I have some more information for you..." a knock on the door made him stop. "Enter." The Door opened to reveal Pig, D-units linguist. "Pig. You should hear this as well. It's about Hawk. As you know Hawk is in the infirmary. Cub is responsible. He dislocated his ankle and knocked him out because Hawk was '__really annoying' and 'irritating__' him. I suggest you keep that in mind with your assignment tonight .Wasp you are responsible for filling in Pig. Men DISMISSED." _

_He watched as the men exited as one and sat down with a sigh. He felt revolted with himself. He was as bad as MI6. He had manipulated his men, just as he had been ordered to. He sighed once more. Mrs. Jones was coming to camp tomorrow. Cub would be leaving tomorrow if he was still in one piece._


End file.
